powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
J1
J1/Neo Jetman 1 is codename of the unnamed leader of the Neo-Jetman. As a member of the Neo-Jetman, J1 held unquestionable loyalty to the Skyforce command, including his commander Supreme Commander Akira Ichijou who lead the project in secret. Initially he showed no regard for the original Jetman, seeing them as merely amateurs like the others within his unit. However as he sees the original team facing Meteor BEM within Jet Garuda even without their powers and ultimately appearing to destroy it, he comes around to seeing how useful they are and important that they continue their duty. When information comes through Skyforce command on the means to restore the original Jetman's powers, J1 tries to take it to their commander Odagari before Ichijou takes the information and crumbles it up, stating the lack of need for the team since they were now Jetman. However when Meteor BEM returns and begins to destroy Sky Camp at the orders of Tranza, J1 defies Ichijou's orders when he realizes that he was not an effective leader compared to the leader of the Jetman and the team they had been forced to replace. Leading the other members, he instructs the transfer of the Birdonic Waves from the Birdonic Generators of the five Neo-Jetman into the original Jetman, taking away their powers but allowing the real heroes to continue the battle with the Vyram. Neither J1 or any of his team participated in the Great Legend War, as canonically they are depowered. Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete In the non-canon manga sequel, J1 and the other Neo-Jetman somehow have their powers back and have taken over for the original Jetman, who have retired. When Radiguet possesses Tranza and attacks the city, the Neo-Jetman are taken hostage in the Jet Garuda. After being saved by the Jetmen, J1 argues why they must once again step down as they are defending the Earth. Ryu states that it is because Radiguet has a grudge against him, and no one else, making it a personal battle. At the end of the series, all of SkyCamp, the Neo-Jetman included, go out to enjoy the sky together, promising to fight for the Earth. Neo-Jetman 1 The Neo-Jetmen wear a black militarized Sentai outfit with wrist and shoulder armor, and their Birdonic Reactors fitted on their chest. They wear a silver buckle with a holster for their Neo Shooter. Their helmets are bird themed, being silver and black with a white visor with the Jetman symbol on the forehead, and two large black see-through eye spots. Neither their suits nor their helmets fully cover their bodies; their suit leaves their neck exposed and the helmet leaves their mouths and part of their cheeks exposed. Mecha *Jet Hawk Arsenal *Neo Sword *Neo Shooter *Neo Mines Portrayal J1 is played by Yūta Mochizuki, who would return the following year starring in the role of Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Notes *While his teammates have the basic personality of a Black Ranger, albeit more aggressive and antagonistic, J1 possesses more of the personality of a Red Ranger, being a more compassionate, grateful, and understanding to his team and the original Jetmen, fitting his position as the leader and his actor's future role in Zyuranger. *Coincidentally, fellow Zyuranger cast mate Hideki Fujiwara, who played Dan, also appeared earlier in Jetman's season as Birdman. Category:Sentai Leader Category:Neo-Jetman Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Skyforce Category:Unnamed Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle